


Fallen

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Assassination, Assassins, Clones, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Romance, Sex, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot (for now) loosely based on last seasons events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

 

 

Shay lowered herself to the bench dully gleaming under a park lamp and looked at the beautifully appointed building down the road from the small park in which she sat. She looked up to see the stars above as if they would tell her what would happen next. Shay watched as the building's security force descended on the Dyad parking structure. Shay wondered idly if Delphine would die on the asphalt or if they would try to save her at the in-house hospital. Obviously they weren't interested in letting the world know that Dyad managed to lose another big wig, she surmised not seeing cops after so long. Smiling without humor, the blond leaned forward and looked at the ancient tree near the bench. Standing up, she moved toward the tree. her fingers trailed down the rough bark as she knelt down and brushed at the base of the tree. She smiled as a small hole emerged at the root level. The gun could remain there for years before anyone noticed. Weathering would take care of anything the gloves she had worn didn't. Straightening up, she sighed and began walking the path toward the far end of the park and the place she marked out for glove disposal.

Her phone rang in her pocket. Smiling, she noted the number. "Cosima," she greeted. "Of course," she responded to a request for a meet up with the lovely scientist. After hanging up, she hit speed dial and put the cell phone to her ear. "Yes ma'am. The target has been eliminated. The Ledas are facing a free and clear path." She chuckled as she closed the phone. If the boss wanted the Ledas pointed in the right directions, but not in a too-easy way, that was the boss's concern. She was just here for path sweeping. Speaking of which, her next goal was get in close enough with all the Ledas to make that a lot easier.

Cosima smiled and stood as she saw Shay come into the coffee shop. Her breath stopped at the sight of Shay surrounded by the halo of sunshine. "Hey," she greeted quietly. "Wasn't sure you'd come."

Shay chuckled. "Your ex's issues are hers alone, Cosima. I'm hoping she is all bluster. Optimist me," she concluded cheerfully as she drew off her scarf and hat and dropped them on the chair beside her as she sat.

"She won't bother you again." Cosima smiled and waved for another coffee. "She said she had it out of her system. Thought you were a spy or something." Cosima shrugged sheepishly.

"Mmmm," Shay responded with a raised eyebrow. Her voice took on a gravelly Eastern European accent as she leaned in conspiratorially. "Corporate espionage is written all over me. An easy mistake."

Cosima snorted. "We so need to get you in a room with Helena." Her smile tightened. "Friend of mine. I'll be sure to introduce you some time."

Shay smiled. "I'd like to meet more of your friends, Cosima." Her face twisted slightly. "Just no more evil exes with razor fixations."

Barking a laugh, the brunette responded. "Rabbit boiling kind only."

"Perfect." Shay's face grew serious and she stroked Cosima's cheek. "I like you Cosima, so much. I want to know you better."

A shy and beautiful smile formed on Cosima's face as her fingertips stroked the hand on her face. "I like you too Shay. I'm glad that you are not... that you're here."

Looking over her shoulder, Shay smiled. "Why don't we try another here? This one suddenly seems crowded."

"Your place?" Cosima asked playfully.

"Absolutely." Shay pulled on her hat and scarf as she stood up. While she was on a mission with this woman, she might as well enjoy the fantastic fringe benefits. She captured Cosima's hand and brought it to her lips. She moved closer to the now standing brunette. "I want you," she breathed into the other woman's ear.

Cosima groaned softly. There was just something about Shay that just brought out the desire to be naked in her. She stepped forward tugging on the other woman's hand. Her other hand dipped into a jeans pocket and extracted a bill. She tossed it on the table and started leading the blonde out into the sunshine of the waking day.

 

* * *

 

They barely entered the apartment when Cosima pressed Shay back to the wall. "Aggressive," the blonde purred and lifted her chin to give Cosima room for the sensuous kisses she was laying on the column of throat before her. Cosima smiled and captured Shay's lips.

Warm soft lips caressing one another barely slowed down the process of removing one another's clothing. Each kiss grew slower, deeper, more sensual. Shay slid along the wall to the kitchen and lifted herself to the counter. She pulled Cosima between her knees. The brunettes fingers tangled in her hair locking them in their kiss.

Shay moaned as Cosima's other hand slid down her side. She was falling, falling hard for the girl she was assigned to deceive. A thumb brushed an already straining nipple and circled slowly down her side to her thigh. "Cosima," she breathed. She lifted her foot to the counter, opening herself to Cosima's exploring fingers. She breathed in sharply as fingers brushed her inner thigh.

When she woke, Shay smiled and looked at the woman sleeping beside her on the rug on the living room floor. Cosima made this far too easy. Shay's fingers slid lightly down the other woman's spine. Her eye caught the phone moving out of the corner of her eye. Apparently Cosima had turned off the ringer when they met for coffee. How thoughtful. She leaned over the other woman and nibbled her ear. The brunette smiled sleepily and turned over. "Hi."

"Phone's dancing." Shay offered.

Cosima moaned and reaching out, snagged it. "What?" Her face darkened. "What? When?"

Shay rolled over to hide her smile and stood stretching before padding to the kitchen. Cosima soon joined her. The blonde schooled her face and turned. "What's going on?"

"That was a friend. Delphine might be..." Cosima's face lowered as she stared at the floor. "Delphine is in ICU."

Shay stepped forward and stroked the upset woman's face. "Oh my God. You need to go?" she whispered.

Cosima shook her head slowly to clear it. "I don't know why this happened." She looked up. "I have to go. I am going to send a friend around to check on you later."

"Call me when you know something?"

Cosima leaned in and slowly kissed Shay. "Definitely." She turned and snagged her shirt from the chair it had been tossed into. "I need to find out why. I'll send someone."

Shay smiled as Cosima left. If Cosima came to the conclusion that the Ledas were the why, she might assume that Shay was in danger too. She had to make sure Cosima pulled her closer rather than push her away to keep her safe. Now things would be interesting.


End file.
